


A Secret Worth Keeping

by XRaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Kinda, Klance smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Piercings, Slightly submissive lance, Smut, Top Keith, Voyeurism, advice from hunk, advice from shiro, blowjob, i go on for awhile about their dicks, klance, loving smut, shower scene not really, sue me, teasing lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRaves/pseuds/XRaves
Summary: Keith has a secret and Lance isn’t having it•••After Keith turns on the water, he proceeds to drop his towel onto the tiled floor. Lance holds his breath and closes his eyes. Is he really accomplishing anything by doing this? Why is he doing this other than for his own voyeuristic motives? Lance tries to convince himself that he’s doing this because he’s concerned for his teammate and for Voltron. Yeah, that has to be it. Lance opens his eyes again and what he sees suddenly puts everything in a different light.





	1. Lonely and Frustrated

Keith has a secret. And the worst part is he isn’t telling Lance what it is.

“C’mon dude! You tell Shiro everything, why am I any different?”

“Because it’s personal and besides, you’ll take any opportunity you can get to make fun of me,” Keith protests.

Keith was being super secretive this past week and Lance is sick of it. It all started when they came back from their recent Space Mall trip and Keith wouldn’t tell everyone where he had gone during their time there. He dodged the questions and just said he’d gone to some store that sold some stuff. Wow, real specific. Mostly everyone backed off after they realized he wasn’t going to budge, but Lance wasn’t buying it. Many weird things happened in the next couple days.

First, Keith wasn’t in the training room as often, due to what he claimed to be an illness he must’ve picked up back on the last planet they traveled to. Next, he seemed to have trouble sitting down. It didn’t matter where it was, breakfast, the lounge, or his own lion, Keith always sat down very slowly and seemed to be in pain. 

All of this seemed very suspicious to Lance. The final straw, however, was that he seemed to be making excuses for everything Lance wanted them to do together. And Lance wasn’t even trying to be mean to him! Well, that and also he’d been going to Shiros room a lot more often now…

Lance has to get to the bottom of this.

After a day when Keith is finally forced to start training again, everyone heads off to their respective bathrooms to get a shower and Keith seems to be limping less than the first day back from the Space Mall. If he’s actually just sick, then why is he in so much pain? Surely the effect of whatever happened couldn’t do that much damage, right?

And so this is when Lance finds himself crawling after Keith to see what exactly is up with him. Because if there’s anywhere Keith doesn’t put up his guard, it’s when he takes a shower.

There’s not many places Lance can hide, but there is a towel closet that has just enough room to squish into if he holds his breath. And so Lance sneaks himself into the closet and peeks out of the crack in the door. It’s hard to see the entire room, but he has a pretty good view of Keith. He isn’t limping anymore, but he still seems like he’s in pain.

After Keith turns on the water, he proceeds to drop his towel onto the tiled floor. Lance holds his breath and closes his eyes. Is he really accomplishing anything by doing this? Why is he doing this other than for his own voyeuristic motives? Lance tries to convince himself that he’s doing this because he’s concerned for his teammate and for Voltron. Yeah, that has to be it. Lance opens his eyes again and what he sees suddenly puts everything in a different light.

Lance’s eyes widen in recognition and surprise and he quickly shuts them again. He got what he came for, so it’s time to get out. Once Lance knows Keith is definitely in the shower, he silently creeps out from his hiding place and sneaks out of the red paladin’s bathroom. Well, turns out Keith wasn’t kidding when he said that it was personal.

Back in the hallway, Lance feels like he can finally breathe and like he’s gasping for air all at the same time. Lance has discovered why Keith was being so sketchy and he’s very not curious all of the sudden. Keith has a dick piercing. A Jacob’s Ladder to be precise. That’s why he was being so secretive about it. You can’t exactly tell everyone that you have three metal bars on the underside of your dick that you got at a shady shop in the Space Mall.

Lance had heard that a Jacob’s Ladder piercing really hurts if it isn’t done properly. Maybe Keith ended up getting an infection. Maybe that’s why he went to Shiro’s room so often, to get advice and painkillers. After all, there can’t be too many aliens that understand the sanitary needs of humans. 

Lance just couldn’t believe that out of everything he could’ve chosen to get pierced, it was the most sensitive part of him. On the other hand, it wasn’t too surprising considering that Keith was a pretty edgy dude.

Throughout the next week, Lance can tell that Keith is healing. His limping is gone, and he starts sustaining longer practices again. Everyone is happy that he’s getting over his “illness” and Lance has to grin and bear the consequences of his mind deciding to torture him with the image that he saw back in the bathroom. 

The worst part is that no one, other than maybe Shiro, knows the truth behind Keith’s mysterious actions. They all played along and assumed Keith would tell them with time. Little do they know, they will probably never hear of this again.

Each day that passes, the more Lance suffers. It’s a strange correlation. The better Keith feels, the worse Lance does. The only thing that can calm his overactive brain is quick wanking sessions in the shower. He knows it’s weird to get off to his part friend, part rival, but he just can't help it. With all the training that Keith does, it’s no secret that he’s really muscular. Lance imagines what it would feel like to run his hands over the smooth ripples of skin while leaning against the wall in the shower. 

Occasionally, when Lance gets some time alone, he finds himself splayed out on his bed with three fingers, knuckle deep inside himself. He imagines the strong grip of a certain black-haired beauty and the cold metal of a piercing in place of his own hands.

Sure, Lance has a thing for piercings, colored hair, and bad boys, but none of this compares to his so-called rival’s iconic style. Lance hasn’t been this messed up since he found out that Keith has his ears pierced in multiple places and had once even dyed his hair. Sure, Lance had outwardly called him emo, but inside, he was praising Pidge for the pictures she dug up and gave him. That had gone in his Wank Bank for sure.

It’s two weeks after Lance’s discovery that he finally snaps. This secret has been eating him up inside, and he can’t take it, he has to to tell Keith.

And so Lance found himself outside Keith’s door. Again.

“Hey, Keith. Are you in there? I want to talk to you about something,” Lance calls through the door. He hears a quiet “come in” and decides it’s now or never. He slowly walks into the room to see Keith sitting on his bed.

“So you said you wanted to talk?” Keith stands up and crosses his arms.

“Umm w-we don’t need to get into that right away! I mean I guess umm… how are you?” Lance stutters. Keith unfolds his arms and puts one hand on his hip, cocking his head to the side.

“Cut the crap Lance, why are you really here?” There’s a few seconds of silence before Lance sighs. His shoulders slump.

“I wanted to talk to you because I know something about you that I shouldn’t. And I’m really sorry that I looked because I knew I shouldn’t have, but I was curious and you were being so weird and-“ Lance was cut off when Keith put a hand on his shoulder and told him to just sit down and explain. They sit on the bed and Lance starts to ramble.

“Do you remember when we had a day off, so we all got some free time at the Space Mall?” Keith nodded, “Okay, So Hunk and I were just fooling around that day, but when we got back you were being super evasive and you seemed to be acting really sketchy, so after a little while, I decided I had to figure out what you were hiding…” Keith starts to understand what Lance is getting at and a look of understanding crosses his face.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Lance says “Look, I know I shouldn’t have snooped into what you do on your own time, but I was worried, you hadn’t been to training in a really long time!”

“So you know then? About my umm, new additions?” 

“Yeah, kinda…” They sit in silence for a little while, Lance is wringing his hands and Keith fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

“So, umm, did it hurt?” Lance can’t help it, he’s always been curious.

“Well, Yeah. How do you imagine getting stabbed in the dick feels like?” Keith responds.

“Well I don’t know, but if it hurt that much, then why did you get it done?” Keith shrugs.

“I don’t know, I just like piercings and I’ve heard that getting a dick piercing has some um, added benefits,” Keith says, “I was either going to get a Jacob’s Ladder or a Prince Albert,” 

“Well In my opinion, you went with the better option,” Lance admits. They continue to sit there in a somewhat awkward silence. Until Lance decides he wants to jump on his chance to get with the red paladin.

“...C-can I have a closer look?” Lance asks, hesitantly. Keith looks up in surprise. There’s no way Keith would say yes, no way. And yet, Lance didn’t know how much Keith wants him too.

“Umm I-I mean I guess… if you really want to…” Keith looks down again and leans back on his elbows with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He starts to unbutton his jeans when a hand presses down over top his own. Keith looked up to meet the understanding gaze of the Blue Paladin.

Keith’s cheeks are on fire. He’d always admired Lance’s people skills and his ability to get along with everyone he meets, but recently he’s started to admire more than just his social skills. When they were training together, he couldn’t help but notice the miles and miles of brown skin put on display. And when they happened to finish showering at the same time and step out next to each other in only towels? Of course Keith is going to take the opportunity to admire his long legs and toned arms.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” There’s the Lance that’s so understanding and mature. This Lance only ever made an appearance when he’s serious about something.

“No, it’s alright, you’re curious and since we don’t have any internet in space, I guess this is the best way to fix that.” Keith didn’t want to have to admit to himself that this was really all because he wanted to have a chance at wooing Lance. With his dick.

Keith resumed pulling down his pants and underwear. Once he pulls out his cock, Lance stares in awe. Lance saw it back in the bathroom, but now that it’s out here in the open, where he can see it clearly, it’s a sight to behold. It looks to be about 3 inches long, has a nice pink uncut head, and is fairly thin. And sure enough, there they were, three small metal bars in the skin underneath.

“Hah, it’s so small! How did you even manage to get the bars in?” Lance teases. Keith mumbles something similar to “you’ll see” and then begins to slowly stroke along the length. As Keith grew more turned on, the longer his dick grew. The final length was around 7 inches, and at this point Lance’s mouth was watering at the sight of it now. His cock had swelled dramatically and is now flushed almost completely red and the head is now leaking and curved towards his stomach.

“Not so small now, is it?” Lance had no response, but was stuck staring and drooling after Keith’s cock. Lance broke out of his trance when Keith spoke again, “I bet mine is longer than yours anyway,” Not one to be shown up, Lance is ignited by the suggestion of a challenge and quickly loses his own pants. Keith is still absent-mindedly stroking his own dick while Lance starts coaxing his own to full hardness.

It was close, but Keith is definately a grower not a shower. Lance blames it on Keith’s Galra genes. Lance is still lusting after Keith and his huge dick, so he takes the leap. Lance reaches over to Keith and wraps his hand around the base of his dick, giving it a tentative stroke. Keith moans and throws his head back, encouraging Lance to keep going. 

Lance starts stroking him harder and faster, playing with the piercings and on every other stroke, sliding his thumb through the slit. Lance slides to his knees in front of Keith and his dick seems to grow impossibly harder. The image of Lance on his knees spurs Keith on and he weaves his fingers into Lance’s mop of brown hair. Lance looks up to Keith to make sure that’s okay and Keith gives him a nod to go ahead.

Pulling back his foreskin, Lance licks the tip of Keith’s cock and takes the head into his mouth. Lance sits for a bit, Feeling the weight of him on his tongue. Keith lets out an appreciative moan at the contact and eventually gets impatient. 

Keith guides Lance down onto his length, bobs his head, and uses his hand on anything that won’t fit in his mouth. Lance licks up the underside of his cock, over the metal bars, and looks up at Keith innocently through his eyelashes. Keith looks down at him and meets his gaze. Still making eye contact, Keith gently pushes Lance’s head down onto his entire length. 

Lance can feel the metal in his throat and swallows around his length. Keith moans and throws his head back as Lance attempts to get as much of Keith down his throat as possible. Keith can feel Lance’s throat contracting and pulsing around his cock and he swears it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Lance’s eyes start to water and Keith holds him down for another second before letting him breathe.

Lance shifts his attention on to Keith’s balls and he sucks one of them into his mouth, his fingers coming up to play with the piercings and the foreskin. Lance comes back up, only to deepthroat Keith one more time and continue bobbing his head on his length. Keith is actually panting at this point.

“L-Lance, I’m I’m gonna-” Keith tries to warn him and pull him off, but Lance keeps working on his cock. Keith lets out a strangled moan as he comes in Lance’s mouth. The taste isn’t unpleasant, but it’s a bitter flavor in Lance’s mouth. 

Keith cups his chin and is about to reach for tissues that Lance could spit into, but as Lance continues to make eye contact, Keith feels Lance’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows Keith’s load.

They sit in silence for a bit, Lances jaw in Keith’s hand, Lance on his knees, until the realization of what they’d done sets in.

“Um alright! Okay bye Keith! That was fun! Let’s do it some other time! Alright bye!” Lance says as he tucks himself back into his jeans, still hard and throbbing, and backs his way out of Keith’s room. Keith sat on his bed, his quickly softening dick still out, in shock.

“What the fuck?”


	2. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is better at flirting than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee I'm so sorry this took so long, I've had so much stuff going on and I haven't gotten much time to finish this fic off. Well, since I've finished this fic, pt 2 of YGAFIW should be up (hopefully) before season 8 :)

Ever since Lance and Keith got down and dirty last week, Lance was avoiding Keith. Keith just wanted to clear up exactly what happened and where their feelings lay, but Lance was making it near-impossible to get a hold of him.

During breakfast, when Keith walks in, Lance was always hurrying to get out as fast as possible. After training, Lance always makes sure he was the first out of the training deck and into his shower. Even if they’re all hanging out in the lounge together, Lance tried his hardest to not get too close to him. Keith was sick of it.

Keith had no idea how to even start trying to convince Lance to talk to him. Whenever he tried, Lance immediately turned away and gives a vague excuse to leave the room. Even when asked a question directly, Lance wouldn’t answer and pretended that Keith never said anything at all. 

He supposed it was easier to pretend it never happened than to try and figure out what was going on between them, but Keith wanted to know. He wanted to know how Lance felt about him, he wanted to know if Lance liked him back or if Lance would ever consider giving him a chance at dating him. So, Keith did what he always does when faced with a difficult problem.

“Shiro, I’m so gay,” Keith barged into his room, looking for some advice about what he should do about Lance. Shiro looked up from his position on his bed and closed the book he was reading, some Altean drama that Allura translated into English for him.

“What did Lance do this time?” How Shiro always knew Keith’s problems, Keith has no idea.

“How did you- nevermind. Shiro,” Keith said, sitting on Shiro’s bed and picked up a pillow to hide his shame in, “I might have let Lance suck my dick…” 

“Oh yeah I know,” Shiro said and turned back to his book. Keith shrieked and clutched the pillow tightly, curled into himself with shoulders hunched forward.

“What? How do you know already?”

“Well, you guys weren’t exactly quiet about it, you know…” Keith groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow. Shiro patted him on the shoulder. “It’s not so bad, Keith. At least you know that he likes you enough to suck your dick,” This didn’t help as Keith continued to groan into his pillow.

“But I don’t know if he likes me the way I do, Shiro. What if he only got caught up in the moment, or he only likes me for what I look like? Or even worse, because I’m strong enough to hold him down?” Keith pulled the pillow to his chest again and looked down.

“If that were the case, then he would have tried to flirt with me,” Shiro chuckled, “You have to give Lance some more credit, Keith. He’s not as shallow and annoying as you make him out to be. When he gets invested in a boyfriend or girlfriend, he can actually be quite a gentleman; I’ve seen how he treated his past girlfriend at the Garrison,” Shiro put his book down and pried the pillow away from his friend’s embarrassed form. “You have to talk to him about it.”

“I’m just scared,” Keith said in a small voice and Shiro sighed.

“I know you have a tough time with people, but you probably should have known that you’d have to confront him eventually.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Keith sighed, “It’s probably important to have an actual conversation with him.”

“I know I’m right,” Shiro said, “Now get out there and confess to Lance… And let me rest, please.” Shiro patted Keith on the back and kicked him out of hiding to go talk to Lance.

It would have been okay if Lance was willing to talk to him, but the blue paladin avoided him at every cost. And so here Keith was, trying to find time to talk to his idiot rival during a galactic space war. 

“And you wouldn’t believe what happened next!” Keith had just walked into the kitchen to see Hunk cooking and Lance chatting away like usual, but then Lance saw Keith walk in, “Umm, actually I think that story will have to wait.” 

Hunk frowned. “Aww, but I was getting into it,” 

Lance mumbled something about talking another time and quickly scooted past Keith. Or at least he tried to, but Keith caught his arm on the way out.

“Lance, we need to talk.” That combination of words sent Lance into a frenzied panic, and with a loud ‘nope’, he sprinted down the hallway away from the kitchen. Keith sighed. He was never going to be able to talk to Lance at this point.

“So… you wanna tell me what that was about? I mean, I think I already know because Lance tells me everything, but do you want to tell me anyway?” Hunk was always so understanding, but Keith was pretty sure if he told Hunk what happened, he would probably turn red and throw Keith out. However, he did say that he probably already knows… Nah, there’s no way he’d ever discuss this with Hunk; way too embarrassing.

“It’s nothing Hunk, we just had a… misunderstanding.” Keith mumbled, turning to leave and attempt to catch up to Lance, who was no doubt halfway across the galaxy by now.

“I don’t know if I’d call him sucking your dick a misunderstanding, but sure.”

“H-Hunk!!” Keith spluttered and sharply spun on the spot to look at Hunk. He knew that everyone in the Castle most likely had an idea of what happened, but he wasn’t expecting Hunk to be so… blunt, about it.

“Well, that’s what happened! Anyway, if you want my advice, in order to talk to Lance, you have to catch him first. Corner him so that he can’t run away from the scary adult problems that he’s creating in his head,” Keith nodded and took in Hunk’s words. Corner him, yeah he could do that.

“You need to make him understand that he’s making it a bigger deal than it needs to be. He can’t tell if you actually like him or not, so also try to drop some signs along the way. A wink here, a touch there. Lance reads body language. If you look stiff and uncomfortable, he’ll think you still hate him.” Hunk explained, trying to let Keith know what he’s working with here.

“But I don’t hate him,” Keith was confused now, didn’t Lance know that he had liked him since the Garrison. He thought it was obvious the way that he didn’t glare at Lance as much as he did at the other cadets around...

“But he thinks you do. Think of it this way, whenever you’re nervous about something, do you ever try to read the body language of the person in that situation, so you know how they’re feeling and how you should proceed?” Keith shook his head. When he actually thought about it, He was never really that great at reading other people. That was Lance’s job. On missions or otherwise, Lance had always been his behavioral cheat sheet.

“Okay well other people, like Lance, do that so they don’t cause major conflicts, but anyway, my point is that you either need to use body language to show him you’re actually interested, or you can just corner him when he least expects it and make him listen,” Hunk reasoned while he waved his spatula around. 

“Alright, thanks Hunk… I’ll see what I can do,” he didn’t expect to walk into that conversation, but he was glad he did. Keith felt like he knew more about Lance than he did before, but at the same time, he still didn’t know how to go about talking to Lance. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered what Hunk could have been talking about. Did… did he mean? No way, Hunk couldn’t be telling him to flirt with Lance, was he? Well, he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to try.

The next few days went well in terms of flirting with Lance. He told himself that, but the reality was that Keith probably seemed like an awkward virgin teen during his attempt to get “comfortable” with Lance. 

It was their weekly movie night and the entire Voltron crew was curled up on the couch, ready to see what Altean chick-flick Lance and Allura have chosen this week. His spot on the end of the couch next to Shiro was waiting for him, like usual, but Keith ignored it and instead planted himself right next to Lance, in between him and Shiro. The idle chatter paused as Keith threw an arm around Lance’s shoulders. 

“Uh, whatcha doing there buddy?” Lance asked and shifted to face him. He seemed not uncomfortable, but a bit confused. Although from the way that he was acting earlier in the week, Lance was probably freaking out inside.

“Sitting?” Keith asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He might have looked calm on the outside, but inside he was screaming. I’m touching him!!!!!! Oh my god, I’m pressed up against him!!!!!! “Can’t a guy sit and watch a movie in peace?” 

“No, no, it’s fine umm, just, are you gonna sit there all night or…?” Lance gestured to Keith’s torso and risked a quick glance downward where his legs were crossed. Quickly, Lance flicked them back up to meet his eyes and blushes. Don’t think about that night. Don’t think about that night. Don’t think about-

“Yeah, I was planning on it. Why? Is there a problem with me sitting this close?” Keith asked and leaned in close to him. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-

Lance pushed him away and re-settled on the couch, “No, there’s nothing wrong with it at all. You could sit right there all night and I wouldn’t care one bit.” he crossed his arms with a huff and then glanced over at Allura to signal her to start talking about what movie they were going to watch, with subtitles of course.

The entire movie, Keith felt like he was frozen stiff and didn’t end up making any moves past his first one when he plopped on the couch. Lance, on the other hand, ended up melting into his side after about half an hour. Once he relaxed a bit, Lance also started to grab on to Keith during intense emotional sections of the film, all while Keith stayed shocked still. The little gasps and comments started getting to him though, and soon enough, Lance was curled into Keith’s chest with an arm wrapped around him.

After the movie had finished, the rest of the paladins snuck away, chatting about how great the ending of the movie was, while Keith and Lance awkwardly separated. The walk back to their rooms was quiet, but it was an uncomfortable silence, both of the paladins longing to say something to break the ice.

“Well, uh, that was fun I guess,” Lance said and scratched the back of his neck once the two of them reached their bedroom doors. Keith nodded and turned to his door, ready to unlock it, when he felt a hand on his wrist. Lance seemed surprised that he’d done it and he stepped back once more.

“I had fun tonight, we should do that more often,” he said and started to turn back towards his door. Once the door slid open, Keith knew he had to respond.

“Goodnight Lance,” he said and watched as Lance smiled softly, before letting the door slide shut behind him. Maybe Hunk had the right idea after all.

The next month flies by and the two paladins started to get more comfortable with each other, taking every possibility to get close to one another. Movie night cuddles, sparring partners, late-night facials, you name it and Keith and Lance had probably participated, pressed against each other, pleasant words and laughter exchanged between the two. No longer were the days of their rivalry, now they truly were friends with a healthy competitive streak. In order to speed things up back to where they were before, all Keith needed to do was step it up a notch and see how he would react to some more direct teasing. The only place where Lance and Keith were required to get close to each other was training, making it the perfect place to enact some of his newfound techniques.

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were all teamed up against Allura but were hardly making a dent in her defenses. This left Keith and Lance to partner up with some weaponless, hand-to-hand sparring.

Anytime one of them issued a challenge, the other would normally be quick to snatch them up on the deal, and today was no different. 

“Wow Lance, you might just beat me today, you’ve been getting so good at this, sharpshooter,” Lance narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in determination.

“Finally admitting that I’m better than you, Keith?” Lance huffed and shoved Keith on to his back.

“You’re so good at this, Lance. You’re really improving and getting so strong,” Keith knew he was teasing and toying with Lance, but couldn’t find it within himself to stop the fun. Meanwhile, Lance noticed the strange choice of words and leaned in close to Keith’s face.

“You’re not normally one to admit how amazing I am, what’s gotten into you, mullet?” Lance was confused and his grip was weakening at this point. Keith surprisingly didn’t take advantage of this, however, and instead relaxed into the hard floor. After seeing his mischevious smirk, Lance finally caught on and lowered his voice, trying to keep the others from overhearing, “I know what you’re doing, Keith and believe me, you won’t get away with it,” Keith tried to focus on what Lance was telling him, but his mind was clouded with the feeling of having Lance so close to him. He was so close but somehow still unreachable, like a dream that slipped away before you could remember what it was about. However, Keith wasn’t going to let everything they’ve done during the past week go to waste.

Keith used this opportunity to switch their positions and pinned Lance to the training deck floor.

“Now who’s winning, pretty boy?” Keith said. The tension the two boys had between them could have easily been sliced by a knife. Keith would try it, but he was too focused on the feeling of finally having Lance under him.

“Alright, team! Let’s wrap it up!” Keith and Lance blinked out of their daze and stumbled away from each other. Shiro may not have noticed, but as Keith glanced towards Pidge, she stood with a knowing glint in her eye.

“Hey, Lance!” Keith yelled as he jogged over to where Lance was chatting with Hunk and sipping from his Altean water bottle. As soon as he heard Keith’s voice, however, Lance pulled away from Hunk and put his hands on his hips.

“What, are you coming back for another opportunity for me to hand your ass to you?” Keith raised an eyebrow at the remark and dropped his arms from where they were crossed over his chest and brushed past him on his way out of the room.

“If you really wanted to get your hands on my ass, you could have just asked,” Keith whispered into his ear, smiling mischievously. As he walked out, Keith noticed how Lance dropped his arms to his sides and turned to watch him walk out. Keith knew that he had Lance hooked.

Lance was going insane. He knew that comment was meant to spur him on and make him come back to Keith’s room to possibly engage in some less-innocent activities, but he was still afraid that they would go back to where they had been a month prior; awkward bumbling around each other and spending entire days not speaking before returning to their rooms, painfully alone.

After a while of thinking it through in the shower, Lance had finally come to the conclusion that the only reason things were awkward last time was that of a lack of communication. He had decided that this time, he won't make that same mistake.

When he reached Keith’s room, he was unsure what to do next. Should he knock? Or would that be really strange like, Hi, don’t mind me, just here to continue where we left off earlier? Can I come in? No way was he doing that. Thankfully, he didn’t need to ponder much longer as the door slid open and he was yanked into the room and pressed against the wall. Keith started immediately kissing up his neck, but Lance pushed him away and thankfully, Keith obeyed without much of a fight.

“We need to talk about this before we go any further. Can we sit down?” Lance asked and Keith nodded in agreement about talking it out. Once they were settled, Lance started to talk.

“Okay so I’ve been thinking and I think the problem between us last time was the lack of communication,” Keith nodded his agreement and Lance continued, “I don’t want something like that to happen again, so promise me that if there’s ever an issue between us, we won’t beat around the bush and just talk through it,” Lance said and extended his pinky into the space between them. Keith looked at it fondly for a second in amusement, before he hooked his finger into Lance’s and pressed their foreheads together.

“I promise we’ll talk and not avoid the situation,” Keith agreed and paused for a bit, “since you didn’t completely push me away earlier and call me gross, I take it that you like me back?” Lance straight up giggled and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“Of course I like you, Keith. I’m pretty sure I fell for you the day you walked accidentally walked into my dorm room instead of yours that first day we met,” Keith looked surprised and lightly gripped Lance’s hand. Since when had he been holding it?

“You still remember that?” Lance nodded and laughed, “I could’ve sworn that my face was going to burn off in embarrassment,” Keith paused again, “Okay, can I kiss you now?” Lance laughed and nodded as he pushed him on to his back to effectively attack him with small kisses all over his face. 

Keith took Lance’s face in his hands and paused his tiny, teasing kisses. After staring at the beauty of his face, Keith finally trapped Lance’s lips in their first real kiss. This ignites something in Lance and he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him into their second and third kisses. Keith groaned and angled the kisses deeper.

“Mmm~ Keith!” Lance moaned. He couldn’t deny that he had gotten off to the thought of Keith with his beautiful eyes and strong arms, holding him down as he fucks into Lance. He hadn’t gotten off since he gave Keith the best blowjob of his life last month. 

Of course, Lance had needs, he was a teenage boy, but anytime he had given into his hormones it had felt wrong. As if he had taken advantage of Keith. The small confessions, however, put his mind at ease. Although, if they were going to continue this and possibly even start dating, Lance wouldn’t even need to get himself off during the week.

Lance stopped him before they go any further, “Are you sure this is alright? Do you really want to go all the way?” Keith looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, I really do want this, but remember that at any point you can say no and I’ll stop immediately,” he reassured Lance and he nods, appreciating Keith’s respect for his wants. Lance reminded him that the same is true for the other way around, and they resume the kissing. At first, it was simple touches, but slowly the boys start pulling themselves closer and closer, eliminating all gaps between them.

The kissing turned heated again as Lance licked the crack of Keith’s lips and pressed into his mouth. Keith moaned and pulled him closer. Gradually, it morphed into tugging his shirt off. Once Lance’s shirt comes off, Keith’s does too. Slowly, Lance made his way down Keith’s body with small kisses and nips to his pale skin.

“God, Lance, please go faster,” Keith moaned, pushing Lance’s shoulders down to where he really wants him. Keith had been pining over Lance for what felt like an eternity and he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. As Lance made his way down to Keith’s waistband, he whispered praise into the soft skin. Pulling at Keith’s belt, Lance undid the buckle and ripped the button open, easing his pants and boxers down his legs. Lance had been wanting this again since the last time he’d given Keith a mind-blowing blowjob. He made a note to himself for later: research oral fixation.

Lance paused once more just to be positive that Keith actually wanted this and after receiving a nod, lets himself be steered toward where Keith wants his mouth. Just to tease him though, Lance redirected himself to press kisses to Keith’s inner thighs. Keith let out a frustrated moan and gripped Lance’s hair to look him in the eyes.

In a deep voice that Lance has only heard on occasion, Keith growled, “Stop teasing.” They stayed like that, eyes locked, for what feels like an eternity. The silence was broken when Lance finally, finally, leaned forward without breaking their gaze and kitten licked the head of Keith’s dick.

Keith threw his head back and let out a moan that could put any pornstar to shame. With a renewed vigor, Lance went to work on Keith’s dick. He paid special attention to the three bars that were glinting at him under the blue lights of the castle-ship.

Keith gripped on to Lance’s hair like a lifeline as he licked up the underside of Keith’s dick. Lance stopped a bit to play with the bars in his flesh, circling his tongue around them and then pressing down hard on the center. Keith continued to guide Lance as he moved to take the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth. It had a deep, heady scent and Lance felt intoxicated and so lucky to get to wrap his mouth around Keith’s beautiful dick. 

Lance started to bob his head, taking him further and further on every dip down and used his hand on anything that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Eventually, Keith got tired of the same rhythm and used his grasp on Lance’s hair to pull him all the way down so that his cock was buried deep in Lance’s throat and his nose was pressing against Keith’s thick black curls at the base of his cock. 

He held Lance’s head there for a few seconds and Lance began to tear up. He stopped and cupped Lance’s cheek, “Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?” But Lance shook his head. 

“I’m fine, please don’t stop,” And so they took it a little slower as Keith continued to slide down Lance’s throat where Lance could feel each one of Keith’s piercings traveling further and further down his throat. Once Keith is buried in his throat again, Lance moaned around his cock, sending vibrations all the way up through Keith’s body.

Keith threw his head back and moaned, lightly tugging on Lance’s hair to pull him off his cock, “Unless you want me to cum in about two seconds, I need to stop you there,” Lance whined in protest but knew that they were getting to the good part next. He slowly eased off his pants and boxers, leaving them both naked and exposed.

“You’re beautiful,” Keith said, voice full of emotion, and pulled Lance back up to meet his lips as he started to slowly push a lube-coated finger into Lance to stretch him out. Lance moaned and buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, working on a deep purple bruise he hopes will last longer than just the night.

Keith kept slowly stretching Lance, adding one finger after another until he was moaning and pushing his hips back on to his fingers, trying to get more friction. Keith chuckled at his eagerness and pulled out his fingers, hearing Lance make a whimpering noise that would be etched into his mind for eternity.

Keith leaned over to grab the bottle of lube that had slid away from them and he started to apply it to his own cock. He paid special attention to the metal bars in his foreskin and made sure that Lance wouldn’t be hurt by the stretch.

Before proceeding, Keith checked one last time that this was actually what Lance wanted. He nodded and Keith slowly slid into Lance’s tight heat, trying to hold himself back from thrusting completely into him. Lance moaned and ran his nails down Keith’s back, trying to pull him closer. 

Keith paused and let Lance adjust to his size before he pushed in the metal piercings. Once they’re inside, Lance could feel them run against his walls and they hit spots inside him that sent shocks of pleasure up his spine.

“Oh, Keith~” Lance moaned, “this was- mmh~ the best idea y-you have ever h-had,” Keith smirked at the praise as he continued to ramble about how he was so glad Keith decided to get his dick pierced. Once Lance calmed down enough to tell Keith to move, he did just that, sending Lance into another flurry of moans, before falling limply into Keith’s arms from the pleasure. 

“Lance? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Keith asked, concerned, but Lance just told him to keep going. So Keith kept thrusting and it wasn’t long before Lance felt his climax approaching.

“Keith, I-I’m close!” he warned and Keith pressed more kisses into his neck.

“It’s alright, Lance, I’ve got you. Just let go, I have you.” A few thrusts later, Lance came, shortly followed by Keith, all while whispering soft prises into his skin and stroking his arms lovingly.

“You did so well for me, Lance, you were so perfect, so gorgeous.” Lance chirped at that and leaned his head into Keith’s hands, which cupped his face lightly. Keith cleaned them both up and laid himself down next to Lance.

“I know we probably did this in the wrong order, but would you want to give me a shot at dating you?” Keith asked, curling his arms around Lance. His only response was to turn over and wrap himself around Keith’s torso, humming happily into Keith’s chest. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Keith chuckled and turned off the light with a clap of his hands (thank god for sound activated lights).

Lance’s lack of response didn’t concern Keith in the slightest. He knew that tomorrow they would have plenty of time to talk through anything they needed to. They could get through anything as long as they were in it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, even though it took forever for me to get out and published.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me insta or tumblr (@rileysweeto) and don't be afraid to comment your thoughts, I live off of interacting with you guys :D

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from, but if you guys like it, I might do a second part idk
> 
> •••EDIT ~ Jan 22, 2018 •••
> 
> Okay so lots of you want a second part to this, so that’s what I’m gonna be doing! (If it ends up completely crap, don’t blame me, you all wanted this)
> 
> •••EDIT ~ Nov 26, 2018 •••
> 
> I can’t believe I finally finished it a year later,,,,,, whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> A huge thank you goes out to everyone who has been commenting, giving me kudos, and even just reading my work!! All of the feedback keeps me inspired to keep writing, so thank you guys for the overwhelming positive response
> 
> Btw, feel free to put any suggestions for future fics in the comments because I will read all of them and love them


End file.
